cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuclear weapons (Tiberium)
Nuclear weapons (warheads basing on fission or fusion reaction for destruction) were invented during the Great War between the Allies and the Soviets by the latter. One of the key figures of the project was Vladimir Kosygin, a high ranking officer in the Red Army that defected to the Allies upon realizing the destructive potential of these weapons. Once within their custody, he revealed the location of Dark Horseman, a nuclear weapons research base in Siberia. The Allies assaulted the base, but once the Soviets took notice of the advancing forces, and launched an attack against European cities. Quickly, the control center was infiltrated and with help from Tanya Adams, the missiles were disarmed mid-flight, with one landing on the front lawn of the Parliament building in London, with a harmless 2 kiloton warhead (unarmed). The Soviets continued to manufacture low-yield weapons, but Allies repeatedly intercepted and destroyed these convoys, limiting the possibility of the weapons being actually used against them, except for a single missile that was launched on advancing Allied forces on the outskirts of Moscow. Witnessing the awesome power of these weapons, Nod took a keen interest in the technology, noticing that not only was it extremely powerful, but modern techniques would make the weapons much more powerful than they were during the Great World War II. Through unknown means, Nod managed to find and enrich sufficient uranium for a powerful weapon, much more powerful than the nuclear weapons of the Great War. Thus, Nod became a second nuclear power in the world, right after GDI. However, as Charles Olivetti stated in an interview for WWN, the Initiative has swore never to use nuclear weapons, as the cost for civilians was too great. However, before the weapons could be deployed en masse, GDI forces intruded onto the holy ground of Nod's first headquarters, in Sarajevo. Not even the power of nuclear weaponry could prevent them from breaking into Nod's bases and destroying the Temple of Nod itself. GDI continued to store nuclear warheads and their delivery systems after the war, but according to internal agreements, they were stored and their use forbidden. The Australian Outback and numerous heavily guarded nuclear silos in Europe and North America continue to operate and exist to this day. The GDI command came close to issuing the order to use these weapons against Nod (who deployed their own massive arsenal) against Nod in 2047, right after the beginning of the Third Tiberium War. However, the order was never issued. Effectiveness Great War During the Great War, nuclear weapons were equivalent to large scale napalm runs, capable of killing infantry within its effects, but doing little to moderate damage to buildings or vehicles within its effects. However, it could be fired anywhere the owner wished via a nuclear missile silo, and its radius of destruction gave made it a viable option. Note that the above description applied only to military structures. Against unprotected civilians, nuclear weaponry would be extremely deadly, necessitating the Allies' raid against the first four nuclear missile silos to be deployed by the Soviets. The nuclear weapons were launched from a nuclear silo that had heavy armor and required a large amount of power. Once launched, they could not be stopped by any regular means. With the defeat of the USSR, the nuclear stockpiles were seized, however, the Brotherhood of Nod seems to have acquired a number of these decomissioned warheads, and as allegedly they played a large role in the USSR they could've faked the number of missiles manufactured. The First Tiberium War Nod's nuclear weapons were launched from its command center and holiest place: The Temple of Nod. This weapon, much upgraded, had chilling power against its enemies. A direct hit would shatter any building, including a construction yard or an advanced communications center. Furthermore, within the blast radius, other structures were also destroyed - it was not uncommon to see that several structures were destroyed in a hit, and several others were severely damaged. Infantry would be completely obliterated within the blast radius, and vehicles appreciably damaged. GDI commanders were therefore grateful that Nod was unable to utilize these weapons more effectively. Like the first nuclear weapon, Nod's nuclear weapons were also capable of killing infantry within its effects. Some very sturdily built vehicles, such as Mammoth Tanks, could weather a nuclear strike, but most lighter vehicles were destroyed instantly. GDI also possessed stockpiles of nuclear weapons, but due to internal agreements, they weren't used. Doctor Charles Olivetti stated in a WWN interview, that the cost of civilian lives makes the use of nuclear weaponry unimaginable. Kane chose not to use nuclear weapons openly during the First Tiberium War, probobly to avoid testing Doctor Olivetti's resolve on the question. Following the war, however, splinter Nod factions began to deviate from Kane's typical M.O., choosing to use the remnants of the Brotherhood's nuclear arsennal to full effect, despite the backlash recieved. They tried to nuke Parker, the Dead 6 and Sydney in the Local Town. After the destruction of the Temple of Nod in Sarajevo, a splinter cell attacked GDI recovery efforts in the area, attempting to salvage the ICBMs. Agent Delphi had scouted Nod's positions, and showed GDI forces the best way to strike, ending the nuclear threat, for a time. Later, during a Global Peace Conference, Nod forces attacked the delegates. A rival Nod commander, in control of a South African Temple launched a missile, hoping to wipe out both his enemies within Nod, and the GDI-sponsered politicians. A GDI squad managed to sneak into the area and evacuate the delegates before the missile impacted. In retaliation, GDI forces began a massive assault on the South African base, pinning all Nod forces down inside the area, and airstrikes were called in to destroy the Temple. The commander, disabling all his base defenses to power the Temple, managed to keep his troops in order long enough to fire his final nuclear missile, wiping out the nearby GDI base. Nod forces used this opportunity to abandon the base after destroying any evidence GDI could use to track them down. The Second Tiberium War The Brotherhood largely limited the use of nuclear weapons during the Second Tiberium War, preferring processed Tiberium as a weapon of mass destruction. It is confirmed that Kane ordered a nuclear attack during this war to destroy Vega's pyramid. Also, Nod had a plan to mount nuclear ICBMs on mobile launch platforms and destroy the GDSS Philadelphia, however GDI commander Michael McNeil managed to put an end to this plan during his assault on Kane's Cairo base. The Third Tiberium War Nuclear ballistic missiles once again became a vital part of the Nod arsenal after their defeat in 2030. Slowly rebuilding, a massive silo complex was erected and held much of it's nuclear arsenal. A nuclear ICBM was responsible for obliterating the GDSS Philadelphia. After Cairo fell, Nod was forced to hijack GDI nuclear warheads in Australia, and hack GDI's launch codes from a Technology Center in Sydney. After this, the missiles were launched, once again, from the crown jewel of the Brotherhood, the Temple of Nod. One such warhead was used to destroy GDI's presence in Sydney, following Kane's re-emergence. Category:Soviet GWWII Arsenal Category:Nod TWI Arsenal Category:Nod TWII Arsenal Category:Nod TWIII Arsenal Category:Weapons Category:Science and technology